Mina Aimoto
Red |gem= Ruby |alter_ego= Aurora |power= Heliokinesis |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū= Rie Takahashi |singer= Azusa Tadokoro }} Mina Aimoto (愛本ミナ Aimoto Mina) is one of the main characters in Aikatsu Crystal!. She is also an trainee idol of TS Entertainment. Her main brand is Scarlet Kiss. Bio Backstory Mina showed an early interest in music at 6 years old, liking to hear and see people sing and started to wish she'd become a singer in the future since then. Her parents only let her take singing classes at 10 years old. In middle school, she joined the school choir. She was often complimented for her vocals, her teacher telling her that she could maybe focus on becoming a professional singer. Mina then took lessons with a vocal coach and dancing classes. She then became convinced that her path was to become a singer. Her interest in idols sprung from her sudden interest in the group KINGS. A friend of her wanted to take her to their concert. Mina was bewildered and taken aback by how talented they were and wished to become an idol. Her parents took her to do auditions to several agencies including TS Entertainment, KINGS' agency. She did her best for all auditions but wished more than anything to be accepted in TS Entertainment. When she received a positive response from them, her family fully supported her. After being finally accepted and training under TS, she got to be chosen to be the leader of the group CARAT. Now the leader of the group, she wishes to bring her group to popularity and to become better idols the same way KINGS did. Loving fashion as well, she learned fashion and how to sew at 12 years old and continued doing so until she was 14. When she went in America for some time, she took some classes that allowed her to know more about fashion. Coming back in Japan, she started to work on creating her brand, becoming an idol allowed her to develop her own brand. Naming it Scarlet Kiss, Mina succeeded in realising both her dreams of becoming an idol and a fashion designer. Personnality Mina is the type of person that doesn't give up easily, she likes trying new things and is always looking for something new. That's the way she got hooked to fashion and ended up creating her own brand (with the help of Tsuyu and Yann). She laughs easily and likes comedy, she jokes a lot and likes cheering her friends up. She can get nervous and anxious easily and doesn't like to stress herself out so she is always trying to relax herself. Mina is a nice person whom her friends can always count on. Appearance Mina is medium sized and has a pale complexion, she has red eyes and has brown hair which the half is red. She wears casual and cute clothes in the color scheme of red, black, pink and white. She currently dyed her hair entirely red for the promotions of the album Wanted. Etymology Mina (ミナ Mina) means South. Ai (愛 Ai) means love, affection and Moto (本 Moto) means source, origin, root. Trivia *'Favorite Color': Red *'Favorite Foods': Nuggets, beef ramen, hamburgers, crepes, chicken sandwich, caesar salad, matcha cake. *Her gem in the group is the Ruby *One of Mina's talents are imitations. *She is dating Ryo Kitamura. *She spent 4 years in America and has the double-nationality. *She can speak English, Japanese and Spanish. *She wished to become a model in middle school. *Her zodiac is Leo. *She can play the violin and the piano. *She has an older sister and a little brother. *Her best friend with Sana. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Idols Category:Aikatsu Crystal! Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:CARAT Category:Sexy Idols